Savage(SYOC)
by godlike010
Summary: 2014 January 1. The day was suppose to be cheerful time of the year it was anything but cheery, it was the day when the rose from the grave and outnumber the living. A group of people find themselves stuck in a island resort with nothing but Item from a sports shop can these guy survive? *contain sex,mild language This story takes place on a fictional island near Indonesia but th
1. Chapter 1

2014 January 1. The day was suppose to be cheerful time of the year it was anything but cheery, it was the day when the rose from the grave and outnumber the living. A group of people find themselves stuck in a island resort with nothing but Item from a sports shop can these guy survive?  
*several cameo from the walking dead,HOTD and TWD,Clementine*

10 OC slot available  
Pm only!

Name:

Appearance:

Age:

Nationality:

personal Info  
History:(please give me a detailed one)

Personality:(like history,please give me a detailed one too)

likes:

Dislike:

Skill point allocation: Please allocate the points between each of the categories with going over or under the total points limit. 0 is lowest, 10 is highest. Perks are awarded for having 8 or more points in one stat.

Total skill points: 100

Offensive Combat Skill Tree-

Strength: Just what it sounds like, how strong the character is. 8+ strength grants access to heavy weapons.

Speed: Character's top speed. 8+ unlocks slide, a good technique to get under and around zombies.

Agility: The time it takes a character to reach top speed. 8+ unlocks quick recovery.

Dexterity: Ease at which on at which one operates their weapon without clumsiness. 8+ unlocks dual wielding.

Awareness: The higher the characters awareness, the quicker they can see critical factor on the battle field or weakness in an enemy. 8+ increases rear perception.

Coordination: A higher coordination decreases your chances of tripping and falling down, especially in pressure moments. 8+ turns your trips into slight stumbles.

Gunsmanship:skill with handling guns +7 for 80% chance 9+ for quick reloading

Skill: Prior experience with the weapon type or combat is represented by this stat. 8+ increases the chance of a critical strike and gains a launcher technique to hit enemies into the air.

Jump: Effects jump height, the ability to gap jump and access to air combos. 8+ gains access to basic parkour.

Defensive Combat Tree-

Toughness: How many hit can your character take and can they cope with injury. 8+ greatly reduces flinch when hit.

Block: Self-explanatory. 8+ allows access to a shield type item in off hand.

Dodge: Self-explanatory. 8+ allows access to a dodge roll.

Parry: Using an offensive strike to counter the enemy's attack. 8+ stuns enemies when you parry them.

Elusiveness: Ability to weave through enemies in combat with getting hit by a stray attack. Useful when hordes attack. 8+ greatly increases breaking a zombie's hold on the character on their own.

Stamina: How long they can run and fight before tiring. 8+ for no cost on stamina for blocking, dodging or jumping.

Non-combat Tree-

Leadership: Amount of authority the character has in the group. 8+ the character is able to lead a 3 member team

Teamwork: How well the character works with others. 8+ to be able to coordinate attacks with another character that has 8+ teamwork.

Luck: Self-explanatory. 8+ find a weapon out of the blue when unarmed easier.

Recovery: How fast injuries heal and stamina recovers. 8+ to start each new day with stamina full.

Persuasion: Ability to convince others to do what they want. 8+ greatly increases how trustworthy others think you are.

Preference Weapon(s): what your character want to use but they will begin with a baseball bat. Also ask for a weapon that your character doesn't have the stats to use (gun, heavy, dual wield) without the appropriate stat in place

crush :what they look for in their lover


	2. Chapter 2

hi there first off I would like to say sorry to Lazersword88 because I forgot to credit him the skill allocation application he created which I used without permission(stealing is a harsh word) so sorry you should check his ongoing fanfic "Dead Delinquent". yeah so sorry. with that done I wanted to inform you about the update schedule and the number of words per chapter(WPC)

so I'll post on a 500 word chapter every Wednesday, 10 pm (Singapore time). by the way. the current OC accepted is "Stephanie" by DuO(double up omega) and "Ryan" by unknown ray

thirdly this story take place in a fictional island near Indonesia. its near Batam and Singapore but its part of Indonesia but there's a less than 20 Indonesian as this island is one big resort with only a handful of locals which work at the resort yeah so good bye


	3. Chapter 3

Ok how do you expect me to began this?,"ohh its the end of the world" well fuck that, I'll love it(excluding the threat of dying anyday) during this Z-hell,I made friends,foe and heck! Even met my wife. To began this story I'm gonna tell you a scene. Imagine a small underground parking lot ok? There's a police cruiser and two human near it while theres 11 zed are from the entrance one of the Human,its me

"Shoot it for god sake!". I yelled at the police officer. He had a bewildered look "kid i didn't know you could spea-FUCK" he yelled as a zombie hotel staff got a piece of his fresh meat. He drop his gun as he was soon silently and briskly I grabbed his gun,not before taking my messenger to the staircase I close my eye regretting I couldn't put the policeman out of his misery. Cautiously I advanced the stair my hand trembling from and moaning could be heard. Just as I felt heart stopped, sound of feet clanking against metal I ready my aim. I figure since I was a lousy shot,I should try to shoot at point blank. The clank got closer, it was a man 6'6 had a baseball bat in his hand

"Shit! I'm friendly don't shoot!" I nodded solemnly as I lower my aim. He sighed heavily. "thanks kiddo,where did you came from?" I nudge to the staircase below me,indicating "down stairs" he smiled and said "are you mute?" I nodded proudly,He made an O shape mouth before asking again "How many zombies down there?". I held a 1 on my left hand and a 2 on my right "21" he inquired shaking my head I switch. 2 on the left,1 on the right "12?" I let out a mock sigh of relief. He took a step down and I slide in his way,waving my hand as if to say "where the heck are you going!" he smirk brushing off my hand "Don't worry kiddo I got this" with that he continue walking down the stairs. Flinging my hands in frustration before following him. The trip down was fairly short,but I learned a few things,like how they only react to sounds and that the guy whose name was Tony was part of the security team. which made me felt somewhat safe

When we were in front he look over his shoulder and asked "ready?" I nodded. he kicked the door open to reveal the whole parking lot. the group of zombie I previously encountered including the zombified police officer lingering aimlessly near the lone cruiser in the corner. raising his weapon above his head he yelled "Come here to daddy" the first one to respond was a  
Bangladeshi national which seem(due to his attire) to be a tourist. Swinging in an upppercut motion,it cleanly dismember the poor soul's head which hit the ground with a slight thud. He proceed to kick a malay woman to the ground before swinging at horizontally at a caucasian who seemed to be a receptionist. "I've never like you jimmy" he said to the headless caucasian before crushing the malay woman's head with a stomp. I look at Tony with a mixture of fear and awe as he efficiently killed the rest. By then he was panting he looked at and said "you said 12 Zed right?" I nodded. he's eye scanned the scene before us. he had a puzzled look on his face. "wait there's 11 bodies here so whe- Arrg FUCK" he yelled as a zed came seemingly from behind the car and latched his teeth deep in the guys neck like a vampire. he grunted in agony before swinging wildly behind him which somehow hit the zed's head.

He sat against the cruiser's left front door,grabbing his wound with his left hand. For the first time I moved my previously frozen body next to the infected man. He smiled "looks like I'm gonna join the ranks of 'them'". I look at Tony as if he had grown a second head. How the hell is turning to a blood thirsty cannibal a good thing. he look at my gun before taking it from me,my body a little too scared to move. he off the safety and put it against his throat. Before I could stop him he pulled the trigger

a click could be heard but no gunshot. I let a sigh of relief as I let go of his hand. He began to laugh hysterically which almost sound like a cry. he smiled and handed me a pouch which I previously didn't notice. "listen carefully k kid? firstly you gonna go to the reception at the lobby ok?there's a bag,there's some supply but that not gonna last long. There's a sport store at the mall marked at map in the pouch the owner was a End of the world freak,so there should be supplies there" he said before he coughed blood "So what now?" I whispered unaware that I spoke "oh you speak that's good" he said gleefully "I rarely speak but you'r gonna die anyway" the moment the the last word left my tongue I felt nausea. Am I turning Cold? I wonder with slight fear. He chuckle to my surprise "well you got that righ-*cough* right" there was an unsettling and awkward tension. "well than,kill me" he said in an almost encouraging tone i stared at him in awe. He chuckled once again "with the bat,come on,your The Ghoul,I'll expected you to be heartless" I look at the man unpleasantly surprise that he knew my nickname "come on now!" he yelled,changing his demeanor

My palm was sweating,sure it wasn't gonna be my first kill but I didn't like it. He was about to open his mouth for an insult but he was silence by me. I yelled "Shut the fuck up!" with that I swing downward,literally Crushing his head into pieces. I puffed,still in disbelief that killed a living person. I was about to turn when I heard a horrified feminine voice said "Oh my god! You killed him!"

%*%  
Godlike:Hi umm I hope this is a good debut chapter,so the  
Following OC  
Stephanie Hamil  
Ryan MacTire  
Jason Klint  
Are currently accepted

Umm I need a co author so if you'r interested,pm me.

Also,please send me more female OC

The first 4 OC including the mentioned above will have 80% chance of plot shield while the other 6,60% chance but minor characters has 98%. chance of dying

I also plan to introduce the OCs(except Stephanie which is next week) in two weeks time

Till next week  
Godlike


End file.
